That's What She Said
by Esperance1802
Summary: After discovering that Ron had been unfaithful to her, Hermione wants to change herself and her life. However, she had never thought that her actions would open up a new romance for her with the most unlikely person in the wizarding world- Draco Malfoy.


Ginny's POV

"What? I can't hear you properly Ginny. I'm coming over." Hermione said with a tone of finality. I, on the other side, ran about like a frantic little mouse. What was I going to do? Ron was having sex with Lavender in his room! And not very softly either! I cursed my lame excuse of a brother and rushed over to the living room. I would not. Not. Want to let Hermione see her boyfriend having sex with someone else. I mentally face-palmed herself. Why was my brother such a jerk? Couldn't he just see how beautiful Hermione was?

Hermione's POV

Ginny was telling me something she saw the other day. I didn't really care. I just really wanted to see Ron, I haven't seen him since last week! Everytime I called him, he would either be eating or sleeping. He never had time for me. I sighed deeply and ran my fingers through my hair. Hermione's hair was no longer bushy and untamable, but softer and easier to maintain now. She obviously didn't really care much about what she wore. After all, she was wearing pants 2 sizes too big and a men's hoodie when she rushed over to the Weasley's house.

When I arrived, Ginny ran into me and gave me a bone-crushing hug. "Can't...breathe...Ginny" I gasped. Ginny let go of me and gave me one of her widest smile. "Where's Ron?" I asked casually, but inside, I was jumping around excitedly.

"He's in his -" Not bothering to let Ginny finish her sentence, I bolted to Ron's room and opened the door with a grin on my face. "Noo! Don't go in!" Ginny pleaded desperately, but I just ignored her.I was so excited to see Ron.

Ron's POV

I stared into Lavender's blue eyes and gave a sigh. I leaned into her lips and began softly kissing her. What began soft and sweet slowly became more desperate and passionate. Lavender let out a moan, and I chuckled. Lavender slowly grinded into me, making me growl. I bit her lower lip, making her whimper. Then, just as she was unbuckling my belt, the door opened abruptly, making us stop whatever we were doing.

"Ron, I'm so-WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE? LAVENDER YOU BITCH! RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY YOU BETTER HAVE A FUCKING EXPLANATION FOR ALL THIS SHIT!"

"Fuck," I muttered. I pushed Lavender off me and buckled my belt. Hermione was staring daggers at me. Shit. I walked towards Hermione and put my hands on her shoulders. She shrugged them off and said, "Don't. You. Touch. Me."

"Hermione please, it's not what it looks like. I love you. Only you."I said while rubbing circles with my thumb on the small of her back. I knew she couldn't resist that.

"But Ron, you said you loved ME!" Lavender whined.

"You are such a liar! What the heck! I saw you and Lavender making out! Who are you trying to fool?!" Hermione yelled into my ears. I cringed. An angry Hermione was not what you wanted.

I took a deep breath, before saying, "But Hermione, you're just. You're just boring nowadays. Whenever I take you out, you either want to go to the museum or the library. I'm a male. I have my needs. You can't just -" Before I could finish my sentence, I felt a stinging sensation across my cheek.

"Oh. I get it now. So that's why you want to be with this whore instead of me. Because I can't give you a blow job? Great, that makes perfect sense. It's over, Ron. I never want to see you. Ever." Hermione said stonily, sarcasm dripping from her words. Tears were streaming down her face. My heart wrenched. I never wanted it to end like this. Hermione walked out of the room, followed by Ginny, who gave me a killer glare.

Frustrated, I ran my fingers through my ginger hair and looked resignedly at Lavender. "Out. Now."

Hermione's POV

Boring. Me. That is the only thing in my head right now. I, Hermione Granger, am boring. I let the tears continue streaming down my face. Ginny tried comforting me, but I couldn't hear a single word. I sniffled, and told Ginny that I would be fine, and would see her again at King's Cross Stations when school starts again. I apparated back to my apartment.

As the slight shock of the apparition wore off, I threw myself down on my couch. If I had ever imagined this would happen before, I would have thought I would be bawling my eyes out. But I didn't have any tears to shed anymore. I laid on the couch, face down, motionless. My mind was blank, though not peacefully so. It was sort of as if someone had muffled my ears and covered my eyes in the middle of a kidnapping. Though I knew that something horrible was happening, everything was blocked out.

Suddenly, I heard a crash. I started and looked behind me. My feet had subconsciously knocked a lamp of the table. As if the sudden sound had snapped me back into my senses, I got off the couch. My hands went over to a framed picture of Ron and me. As I picked it up, I knew what I would do with it. I accioed over a black plastic trash bag and lightly threw the picture into the bag.

Going around the house, and throwing away everything that reminded me of Ron, gave me a small sense of satisfaction. I threw the black plastic bag into the rubbish chuck.

I couldn't help it. Tears started pooling around my eyes again. Why did it have to end like this? I always thought Ron loved me. Guess I couldn't fulfill his criteria of "fulfilling a man's needs". At the thought of that, my heart hardened. I would not let Ron get to me. I would make him want me, that it was his loss for breaking up. Then, I thought of Alice, my best friend from Los Angeles. Her family, the Lilygrass, is a wealthy and powerful family in America, and I met Alice while I was overseas with my family in Los Angeles last summer. Alice always seemed so...free and happy, like a bird soaring in the air. I decided that I would go visit her and spend some girl time. After this, I will make sure Ron wouldn't even recognise me, and would want me. So. Damn. Bad.

A/N: Yay! End of chapter one! How was it? In my planning, I was going to have one long chapter with her in Los Angeles, but I figured it would be better to seperate them. I hope this length is okay! If you have constructive criticism, I would love to read them and edit my story. Thanks! My "beta" is my BFF, Allison or sth like that. (That's her screen name) She also writes fanfictions, but not on Wattpad. ^^ Thanks for reading!

P.S. What do you guys think Hermione would become? Hot and sexy or sweet and cute? XD

Love, xoxo

Esperance1802


End file.
